


When love comes into play

by HazelBlackwood



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, NSFW, it's my first time so yh go easy on me, smut for your pleasure, they're both 18+ no worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBlackwood/pseuds/HazelBlackwood
Summary: A smutty experience for your daily pleasure. It's set in the modern au.





	When love comes into play

"I'm not scared," Wisely said, hugging his knees to his chest as he sat in the tent. Allen draped a blanket around his shoulders before sitting behind him with his knees straddling Wisely's sides.

"I can see you shaking though," Allen replied gently and rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his waist, an expectant smile appearing. "And it's not because you're cold, I'm sure."

That was indeed the excuse Wisely had wanted to give, not wanting to admit the truth. The wind was howling outside and even though he knew the tent would survive the night for sure, it was still scary to think they were alone here while a storm was announced to make its presence in their area, not a bad one, but a storm nevertheless.

Wisely wasn't used to camping. In fact, it was his first time. When he told his parents he'd go camping for two nights with Allen, they offered a hotel instead, which was Wisely's preferable choice as well, but Allen insisted they camp outside. So, his parents offered a camper, with everything included. However, much to Allen's amusement, that wouldn't do either. He wanted to show Wisely the simple life, whatever that was supposed to be.

"I just decided this is not my thing, Walker," Wisely then said, stubbornly staring ahead. Allen hummed and started to leave a trail of kisses from his cheek to his ear before softly nibbling on his earlobe.

Wisely sunk deeper into his arms, futilely hiding the blush forming on his cheeks.

"I bet I can change your mind soon, Kamelot," Allen smartly replied before nuzzling his nose into Wisely's neck.

It tickled, Wisely registered and no matter how stubborn he could be at times, he has always been weak to Allen's affection. And so, the teen turned his face and captured Allen's lips with his own. Well, if it would put his mind off the storm… then why not?

The kiss lasted a few seconds before they pulled away, staring into each other's eyes.

"Would you like to continue, good sir?" Allen asked cockily. Leave it to him to take the lead, hm? It wasn't like Wisely ever took the lead between the two anyway. It was part of the reason why he liked spending time like this with Allen.

Allen kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss and cupping the other's cheek so Wisely was forced to half turn his way, Allen's legs no longer having him locked in his grasp. It didn't take them long to have their tongues come into play, Allen's entering Wisely's mouth. He sucked on the tongue, Allen letting out a deep breath that tickled Wisely's skin. He took the chance to make his way on top of Allen, this time him being the one to straddle the other teen as he made himself comfortable in his lap. Arms wrapped around his neck, he continued to feverishly kiss him, Allen teasing the skin on his back by slipping his hand under Wisely's shirt, the blanket now falling off his shoulders.

After breaking the kiss, his lips feeling swollen, they caught their breaths before Allen moved on to leave another trail of kisses, this time leading to his neck. He stopped at one spot, sucking on the skin, hand still caressing his back. His hand felt pleasantly warm, Wisely noted. His own hand reached up to tangle his fingers with the soft, white locks of hair, which was a funny coincidence when they first met. The fact that they both had white hair, were almost the same height (Allen never stopping to remind him he's taller) and both looked up to Mana, Allen's adoptive dad, was what's gotten them to become so close in the first place. He developed feelings for him, started to think of him as his and his alone, unable to let go of the boy who carried such a gentle and friendly smile, one that could easily turn cocky and confident whenever he wanted to tease or please Wisely, like now.

The sucking on the skin of his neck was pleasant, and more, which caused Wisely to want to go further and further. The heat rose in his lower body as it tried to notify him of its current need. He wanted to get as close as possible, to become one with Allen.

A whimper left his lips as his eyes were closed to enjoy the turmoil of warm sensation in his body as much as possible. His free hand reached for Allen's chest, smartly undoing the buttons as he's gotten used to do so from experience with him. His chest was now bare, and it was always a pleasing sight to the boy. It was too bad he couldn't see it now, but he sure as hell could feel the muscles. They didn't stand out too much, but they were visible.

Allen let go of the spot, deciding the result was good enough before both hands reached for the bottom of Wisely's shirt and pulled it over his head after giving him a small peck on his lips. Wisely, on the other hand, was thin and had nothing to show off when it came to his build. It wasn't bad, but it was nothing to be proud of either. Funnily enough, he never cared enough to change it. After all, it was good enough for Allen, who was all too eager and pulled him even closer, Wisely finding out he had an erection as it strained against his underwear.

"Well, isn't someone needy," Allen commented and chuckled right after, nuzzling their noses.

"You better take responsibility, wanker," Wisely fired back, cheeks flaring. "It's not like I'm the only one, hm? So, you might as well go all the way."

"Yes, sir," came from Allen. "Help me out a little, love." Allen patted Wisely's hip, the other teen knowing what he meant and got up just enough, so Allen could pull down their sweatpants. All that was left was their underwear, fingers finding their way up Wisely's inner thigh, muscles retracting from the ticklish sensation. "Are you sure you want to go all the way?"

At that, Wisely softly hit his head. "Stop asking and take me already."

Allen laughed, a light-hearted laugh that almost sounded like music to Wisely. "Sure thing." What he did next came as a surprise, which it shouldn't be as Allen was now hundred percent certain it was okay to proceed.

He pushed Wisely down onto the ground, back now lying on the fallen blanket. Allen leaned down, elbows besides Wisely's head, a few strands gently tickling his face. Wisely brushed the flushed cheek with his thumb before Allen leaned down, gave him a kiss on the lips and went downwards until he reached his left nipple, licking it and sucking on it, now successfully causing a moan to escape Wisely. It made his mind become fuzzy, chest warm as his lower body complained about the one restriction that was still present. Right, their underwear.

Wisely tugged at Allen's, managing to pull them down as the other helped him by kicking them off. Admiring his work, as Wisely's nipple was now hard and wet, he hummed before taking off Wisely's underwear as well.

"You've got the stuff, right?" Allen asked, to which Wisely had to think for a moment before realizing what he meant.

"Yeah, yeah, in my bag." Awkwardly enough, it was Tyki who subtly provided him with the condoms and lube, but he really didn't feel like dwelling on that now. Pushing away the thought, Allen fumbled with the bag, Wisely tracing the visible veins on Allen's arm as he waited for the other to take what they needed.

"There," Allen grunted and put the tube and condom on the ground as he got back into position. Taking just a little bit of the lube onto his index finger, he spread it on said finger and his thumb before wrapping them around both their erections and slowly moved them up and down, chests going up and down rapidly, Wisely having a tough time keeping his legs still, another whimper now leaving him.

"Let me hear you, Wisely," Allen said, a small smile present. Humming softly, he moved his hand a bit faster as his eyes never left Wisely's.

He gulped, finding it hard to remain silent indeed and partly begrudged that Allen dared to tease him like this instead of giving his body the release it so badly wanted.

"M-More," he was able to stammer, Allen clearly realizing Wisely was enjoying it, but his stubborn self refused to admit to it openly.

"Hm? More?"

"Git," Wisely complained, sighing deeply afterwards as he did pull up one leg now, hoping it would release some of the warm tension in his body.

"Wisely?" Allen asked, now switching between slow and faster movements.

"Hm?" What did he want?

"I love you."

The movements slowed, or rather, time seemed to slow down as he stared into those grey eyes of his looking at him with much affection, so endearing, capturing Wisely in the moment successfully. For a good, long moment, all Wisely could do was stare at him, mouth half open, unable to process the words.

Those words held a lot of importance, at least to him and something told him Allen knew that. Why did he choose this moment? Did it matter? Wisely already knew his own answer, glad about the development, he honestly was.

"I love you too," he managed to mumble with a small voice before Allen let go of their members to gently pull him into a long and satisfactory kiss.

"Thank you for being with me," Allen then continued after he pulled back. "I don't want this with anyone else, just you."

Wisely pulled him back down, pressing his nose against Allen's cheek, unable to say anything else. The same went for him and he thought he didn't need to say that any longer.

Allen kissed his cheek twice, then pecked his lips once and repositioned himself after putting on more lube on his fingers so he could reach a hand between Wisely's legs and reach for the opening in his rear. Slipping in one finger, Wisely unable to hold back the moan this time, Allen teased his inside walls, finding the desired spot that caused Wisely's body to tense.

"Relax," Allen mumbled, eyes never leaving his and Wisely managed to relax his body enough to allow himself the full sensation consisting of pleasure and need.

When Allen thought he could, he slipped in a second finger, this time making a scissoring movement to stretch the skin, chuckling at the face Wisely was making. He had this way of squinting until his eyes were shut tight that made him look so feline, it was adorable. "Just a bit more," Allen reassured, helping himself by holding Wisely's leg and pulling it up to give himself more space. "Almost there."

After a short while, he decided the hole was wide enough and slipped out, now taking the condom, tearing the package open and wrapping it around his member.

Wisely didn't waste any time and wrapped his legs around Allen's waist in turn, pulling him close and making Allen chuckle yet again.

"One moment," Allen said with a voice barely above a whisper as he pushed himself inside Wisely, a satisfying moan leaving the other's lips. Once far enough inside, he started to move his hips, first slowly and trying to find a rhythm that worked for both. Wisely moved along, as much as he could while entangling his fingers with Allen's, Allen resting their locked hands above Wisely's head.

They found a steady rhythm that gave them both the pleasure they desired, moans now leaving them both, Allen gripping Wisely's hip tightly, Wisely's free arm hugging Allen's neck and playing with the white locks.

To become one, to share such an intimate moment and that after Allen told him he loved him. It made him more than happy, more than he could ever explain verbally or voice to the other, or anyone else for that matter.

It was warm, a bit too warm, and the storm was raging outside, but none of it mattered to either of them. Nothing could disturb their moment, an experience they wouldn't share with anyone else so long as they were together.

Nevertheless, to every blissful experience came an end and Wisely felt himself reaching a limit, desperately trying to hold it in, even though he knew it was impossible.

"A-Allen," he managed to bring out, the other pecking him on the lips.

"It's okay, you can come," he reassured.

After three more thrusts, his member released the pressure, the boy sighing deeply along with the release. Allen came almost right after, one more moan escaping him, before collapsing next to Wisely, legs still entangled. Wisely caught his breath, waited until Allen caught up with his before resting his head on his chest, not caring about how sweaty they both were.

"Did you change your mind?" Allen breathed.

"About what?"

"Camping."

"Sex makes it better? Is that what you're saying, Allen Walker?"

Allen laughed. "No, you silly. I meant that we're entirely alone. There is no chance anyone is going to bother us. When is the last time we managed to be alone for an entire night, love?"

He was right… somehow, someone always managed to interrupt them whenever they were alone and Wisely suspected Sheryl being part of the reason why… considering his overprotective nature. The first time he and Allen met, Allen had said ' _I hope we'll get along_ ' to which Sheryl answered with his sassy and confident voice: ' _Of course we're not getting along. You're dating my son._ '

He sort of approved of him now, otherwise he wouldn't have allowed Allen to take him camping, he supposed.

"And we've got to somehow survive in this hellhole for another night, how on earth will we possibly survive?" Wisely replied sarcastically. Sighing dramatically, he shifted, chin now resting on his hands, so he could face Allen. "I suppose you will have to keep me occupied, Walker."

"Don't be so hard on me, Kamelot, what about  _my_  needs?" They were teasing, they both knew it and they were both okay with it.

"I thought being granted to fuck me would be satisfactory for you?" Wisely pretended to be serious about this, but Allen's smirk made it hard to stay in that role.

"Hm, perhaps I should just go all out next time, huh? Do it my way."

Wisely frowned. "You mean teasing me before actually shagging me wasn't ' _your way_ '?"

"Oh, it was one of my ways. I've got more up my sleeve, y'know?"

"Oh? You better not hold back next time then, Allen."

"Roger that."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! I'd like to learn to improve ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man.


End file.
